the_mind_of_eric_shehanfandomcom-20200214-history
Massage and Forgiveness
To me, the PRIMARY purpose of massage is to specifically acknowledge, honor, touch, and Love every single square inch of the surface area of the body. Starting as superficially as vision, then caressing the body with our words of honor and praise, then beginning at the largest knot of psychic/physical tension (usually the face and forehead) to begin spreading the awareness throughout the body releasing the tension where and when it builds. This includes the genitals, peri-anal area, anal/vaginal/oral AND yes even the nasal cavities. It also, and MOST IMPORTANTLY includes sexual/social tension, because THESE are the original tensions. The source fears that cause us to hide ourselves, to contract our personalities and to withhold information and intimacy, cutting ourselves off from the rest of the hive. A therapist or physician who does not acknowledge these areas and release these tensions only ensures their own employment by creating repeat business as these core issues continue to inform the client's daily life. Therapists are themselves the victims of standardized sexual abuse and socially/legally enforced shame and fall under the auspices of an emotionally sterile and ineffective medical industry. The Ultimate Goal of ALL THERAPY is to forgive, to honor, to accept and to welcome the individual BACK into intimate community with the rest of Life. Not just the individual organism, but the entire species as a whole. To put the body back together again. The social cancer of punitive abuse and external control is healed in the same way that it is spread. As each individual cell has been abused and "roughed up" to cause callousing and thereby increase their state of separation (their "identity"), each individual cell (or cellular individual) must be handled gently, with honor and trust. The "ugly", "dirty" or "evil" things that they have been slandered for must be seen, accepted, forgiven, honored and sublimated. They must NOT be punished. There must be no reason to fear rejection or manipulation. But there must also be no privacy, no taboo and no judgement nor even assessment. Each and every "evil" act, thought or desire is a direct result of trauma, and is no more under the control of the individual than a kick delivered to the doctor that gavels your knee. We may tighten down our muscles and refuse to act, but that's it and all it does is store the action and emotion to be inappropriately applied sometime in the future. It is the source of discomfort and dysfunction in our physical, social, emotional, psychological and spiritual body. That's another key. There is ONE BODY. The imaginary division (mind, body, soul, etc) is an illusion created as we analyze (or dissect) ourselves attempting to repair the discord that we experience when our own Fathers, Mothers, Sisters and Brothers turn on us. Therapy is how we heal that shattering. There is some difficulty, because this necessarily entails shedding our old personality, and peeling away our hidden layers, and a slow sacrifice of personal privacy that was previously required to navigate a punitive society. We may start to feel attacked or manipulated. Imagine a droplet of water thrown into the air as waves crash. As the sea pushes the droplet out and away, it experiences individuality. Then just as it is about to come to terms with this separation and condense itself into a self actualized ball of water, it is sucked back into the sea and all of it's work is lost. All of it's identity is re-absorbed and now, after having felt the liberation of weightlessness at the top of it's arch and the fear of free-fall, it is again at the mercy of the tide. The question then is, Can we trust the tides of Life? The surge of hormones? The need to react? Should we stop to turn in on ourselves to question the validity of our response? Should we fear the tornado-like qualities of our own power, or can we trust that the pattern that brought us into Life will also carry us out when, where and how it must? Should we fight for our next breath or enjoy this one as much as possible? Should we judge and measure and plot our actions using our linear consciousness to attempt to predict how to best fit with a Universe that comes on and goes off in all directions at once? Or should we accept that we are fractal processes within and identical to that greater process which is itself identical to and part of an even larger process, and that we are each therefore it's equal in all ways? Again, this split into dual thinking. I too am an abused and splintered cell. The problem is there is no problem. Yes, it sucks. Yes, we can try to help. Yes, there MAY be ways to repair the damage done if we embrace doing things that we've been too afraid to try or were threatened away from by our frightened parents, teachers and priests. But ultimately the problem is that we think that there is a problem. If we stop turning around attempting to see the backs of our heads, we might realize that we ARE the Divine Spirits and that we LIVE IN Heaven. I think it starts with getting out of each other's way and standing by to assist, to honor, but most importantly to witness, to see what is done, to talk about what is done, thereby to release what is done so that we are no longer returning to the past to validate our validation, but stride forward firm in the knowledge that everybody poops and every poop grows a flower.